


Honey Buns

by Kymopoleia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, SO, characterization is dated, chloe is nice, this was originally written dec 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: Okay, that time, Chloé hadn’t meant it.





	Honey Buns

Okay, that time, Chloé hadn’t meant it.

Marinette was sitting, dumbstruck, her hair and the right side of her face and neck and clothes spattered with the sticky-sweet substance, hand hovering over her sketchbook and eyes wide.

Chloé feels awful.

Marinette looked really cute today. She’d noticed the second the girl walked in, noticed the second Marinette had smiled, noticed the instant her gaze caught Adrien and she began glowing.

The lovesick pangs in Chloé’s chest had turned into throbs and she hadn’t been able to do anything but go back to Instagram and curse herself.

She’d been carrying the jar of honey up to Juleka for Sabrina, something about their moms talking or whatever.

The lid had been unscrewed all the way, why was it unscrewed?

She’d tripped over her bag, and now there’s a mess all over Marinette’s cute dress and her hair.

“Chloé?” The teacher calls, and then the classroom erupts into chaos.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

“Marinette!”

“Not your dress!”

“Chloé, seriously?”

“Couldn’t you have been a brat to someone else?”

“You should be ashamed.”

“What a mess!”

“Bitch.”

“She did it on purpose.”

“Marinette?”

Chloé drops the rest of the jar and starts downstairs. She doesn’t have any of her things, but it doesn’t matter.

Why had the lid been unscrewed?

When she hits the bathroom she scrubs her hands desperately before sliding into a stall to hide from the crowd coming in to clean up Marinette.

She doesn’t have her phone, so she can’t use music to drown them out. She stands in the stall nervously, wringing her hands, heart in her throat.

“Gosh, Marinette, I can’t believe Chloé did that to you!”

“Oh no, your poor dress. You worked so hard on it!”

“Marinette, are you okay? You haven’t said anything?”

Chloé holds her breath.

“I don’t think she meant it.”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me! This is Chloé we’re talking about, girl, she’d slip an asp in your purse if she thought she’d get away with it.”

“No, Alya, I don’t think she meant it this time. Didn’t you see how freaked out she was?”

“Yeah, freaked out because you should have been about to punch her!”

“Why would she do this, Alya? Think about it. She’s stolen designs, lied, made fun of things, but she’s never just done something like this.”

“And what about the things she has done makes you think she wouldn’t do this? She’s a rat, you need to become the asp before she gives you one and bite back.”

“Alya, you’ve been studying for history too much, that’s the second time you’ve mentioned Cleopatra.”

“If it fits-“

“Alya!”

Chloé puts her face in her hands, trying to steady her breathing. Why had Sabrina given her that jar? What was wrong with Sabrina? Why was the jar unscrewed, why was Marinette so cute, why couldn’t she just go back to when her only friend was Adrien?

“Alya, can you get my bag? I’m going home after this.”

“You sure about that, girl?”

“Yeah, I’ll fix it up at home, and everything will be okay.”

“We’ll see about that when I get my hands on Chloé.”

There’s loud footsteps and the sound of the bathroom doors opening and closing, and then Marinette sighs in relief.

A few more steps, and then there’s a knock on Chloé’s stall door.

“How did you know I was here?” She wraps her arms around herself, eyes on the shoes outside the door.

“I guessed. Can we talk, after Alya leaves the second time?”

Chloé hesitates, but then the bathroom door opens, and there’s a few seconds of the girls talking before the door closes again.

“Please?”

Chloé unlocks the door and lets it swing open on its own.

The dress couldn’t be comfortable. The honey had soaked through by now, without a doubt. Some of it was dripping off of her hair, and her face had been hastily wiped off.

Chloé covers her face with one hand.

“You didn’t mean to, did you?” Marinette asks, one hand holding her bag.

“I…”

Marinette smiles. “Thought so.” She holds out her bag. “Walk me home and help me wash my hair and we’re good.”

Chloé takes the backpack and puts it over her shoulder. “Why are you forgiving me?”

“I saw Sabrina unscrew it. I think she thought it would be funny, or she was aiming for Juleka, or she’s possessed or something.”

Chloé’s heart drops. “Oh.”

Marinette starts walking, and Chloé follows.

“And I think you would have aimed for my sketchbook, if you were doing it.”

Chloé swallows thickly. “Okay.”

Marinette grins at her. “Two syllables, congrats!”

Chloé’s face burns. “What do you want me to say?”

They step out of the school, but the sun is nowhere to be seen. Chloé starts to worry that it’ll rain before they make it to Marinette’s house.

Marinette shrugs, and her dress moves gently with the wind. “Something. We haven’t gotten to talk alone since-“

“Since second grade?” Chloé offers.

Marinette nods. “Yeah, since second grade.”

“You spilled paint on my dress.” Chloé remembers, glancing over at Marinette’s dress. “Weird coincidence.”

“I had to help you clean up too, and then you told me it was okay, because your dad was buying you a prettier dress anyways.”

Chloé can’t help but laugh. “I was lying, you know?”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “I know now. Then I thought you were the snottiest girl in the class.”

“Aren’t I still?” She glances down at Marinette and meets her eyes as they pause next to the park.

“Of course, no one could ever replace you.” Marinette’s tone sounds playful, and Chloé can’t help but smile down at her. They end up walking the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, Chloe holding Marinette’s bag and Marinette’s dress swishing gently.

Marinette pauses at the door to the bakery, eyes widening.

Chloé pauses a second before realizing the same thing the other girl had, mouth opening with a small sound.

“What do I do?” Marinette glances at the door. “They’ll know.”

Chloé reaches over and pulls the sticky hairtie out, then the other one, and quickly pulls the hair up. She pulls off her scarf- the new one her daddy had bought for her- and starts winding it around Marinette’s head, hiding the mess. Then she pulls off her jacket and starts wiping at the honey, then positions Marinette’s arms to hide the stain.

**Author's Note:**

> i never finished writing this but.... it's cute ok and i wanna get more into posting ml stuff because chloe tm


End file.
